


A Meeting

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animal characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests, it's a meeting. Between some odd creatures.Demon dogFish catDragon mountain goat





	A Meeting

A pretty pinkish demon dog, with grayish pink or purple nose, snout, up head, ears, down neck and back and tail, as well as the fluff tip, looked around. They flicked their tail a bit. They had neon green horns and white fangs as well, and their eyes were a mix of colors. Those colors happened to be yellow and bright pink, and they looked around a bit. They twitched their ears and nose, smelling a goat somewhere and hearing splashing. They began to follow the scent, and ended up at the pond they'd heard the splashing from. They laid eyes on an odd...fish cat, that's all they could call this creature. He was gray with slightly darker ear tips, paws, and lower legs, which they saw as he left the pond. They sniffed each other then backed up, and the dog noticed the dark gray back mane. They saw too the green and light blue nose, eyes, and ear insides. They only noticed the tongue was the same when he stuck it out a moment, panting. They also noticed the white jaw, chest and belly, and black tail with the white fluff end. Lastly, they noticed the light blue speckling on the body.

The two of them both noticed the goat smell now, underlaid with something...lizard like, smoky, fire? They didn't question it, not aloud anyway, the both of them just hurrying off after said smell. They reached the mountains, which separated two areas of land. A shadow fell over them, and they both let out cries and leaped aside to avoid being hit...They closed their eyes as they jumped apart, and laid out on the ground each for a moment. They then both opened their eyes, and saw the...dragon mountain goat? The creature was dark teal with pink ear insides, nose, and hooves from what they both could see. Said creature also seemed to have pretty purple eyes that watched intelligently. There were also dark purple gray horns and wings upon the creature. They all stared at one another a long while, then began to laugh a little bit. The goat helped them both to get up, then unfolded the wings and beckoned the cat. The cat got a ride, then the demon dog got a ride, amazed by the other side of the mountain then being brought back.

They went home, promising to meet once more.

End


End file.
